1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is recently utilized in various fields. In the electrophotography, for example, the visualization is performed by forming an electrostatic latent image on an image holding member by a charge and exposure step (electrostatic latent image forming step), developing the electrostatic latent image with an electrostatic image developer (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “developer”) containing an electrostatic image developing toner (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “toner”) (developing step) and going through a transfer step and a fixing step. The developer as used herein includes a two-component developer composed of a toner and a carrier and a one-component developer using a magnetic toner or a nonmagnetic toner singly.